


i have you, bro

by sodalester (springnamgi)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bro jokes, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, honestly i died writing this, kind of i make fun of one, kinkshaming, platonic, purefluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springnamgi/pseuds/sodalester
Summary: just dan and phil being Bros(tm)based off a prompt sent to me on tumblr





	i have you, bro

One of the features of their new apartment was a balcony where, when it wasn’t too hot outside, Dan liked to spend a good portion of his afternoon as he scrolled through tumblr. Today was one of those days, where it wasn’t boiling hot but rather the perfect summer temperature to hang outside in.

Dan was reclining in their porch chair, indulging in his guilty pleasure of reading phanfictions. It wasn’t his fault that they were so well written and appeared so much on his dashboard and tag. He only stuck to the fluff section, as angst made him cry and smut was awkward to say the least (Dan did not want to know how his audience perceived him having sex, especially with his best friend). Even though it should have crept him out that he enjoyed reading fiction about himself, he wasn’t too bothered by it. Dan didn’t see it as himself in the story, but rather a Dan that the author came up with. After all, it was impossible for his audience to know all of his personality and reactions.

Dan yawned, halfway through another phanfiction. The warm summer sun was making him drowsy and he knew that he would fall asleep soon if he wasn’t careful. He was contemplating getting up when suddenly a hand began tickling his neck from behind. Dan immediately screeched, almost throwing his phone off the balcony as his hands rushed to defend his neck. 

“Phil, you twat!” Dan yelled, the offender giggling mischievously. 

“I can’t believe you’re outside for once,” Phil teased, “And yet you’re still on your phone.”

Dan rolled his eyes, picking back up his phone and opening it again. “I’ll have you know that I was doing very important business.”

Phil squinted at the screen over Dan’s shoulder, reading what was on it. “I don’t think reading phanfiction counts as important business, Dan.”

Dan blushed, muttering something unintelligent. Phil knew that Dan liked to read phanfiction, but it never stopped him from being embarrassed every time Phil found out. “Shut up,” Dan managed.

Phil walked over and abruptly sat on Dan’s lap, making the younger boy squeak. “If it’s so important, why don’t you let me read it as well? Start from the beginning, though.”

Dan pulled up his phone so Phil could see it as well, scrolling back up to the top. He felt Phil relax into him, settling in to read. Phil read it intently while Dan was still flustered over being found out.

“I really like the author’s style,” Phil commented quietly.

Dan looked up at him, startled. “I mean- yeah, they’re really good at setting the scene. The dialogue doesn’t flow as nice as some, but it’s still easy to understand.”

Phil nodded in agreement, his focus returning to the story. He grabbed Dan’s phone and took over scrolling whenever he was finished with the page, catching up to where Dan was at. They read at a similar pace, however if Phil ever scrolled too early Dan would poke him and whine about him going too fast.

“It was a cute story,” Phil admitted, handing the phone back. “I liked it.”

Dan pocketed his phone, humming in agreement. He wrapped his arms around Phil, squeezing him closer. “So basically it’s everything you dreamed of,” Dan teased.

Phil tried to elbow him, but Dan’s grip was too strong. “You wish.”

Dan snickered. “You know what we should read next?”

“What?”  
“Daddy kink with slight bdsm smut.”

Phil face palmed. “When will you die.”

Dan tickled Phil lightly, making him squirm. “Then after we read it, we should reenact it.”

“Yes, of course,” Phil said sarcastically. He leaned towards Dan’s face, making ridiculous kissing noises.

Dan moaned sexually, earning an eye roll from Phil. 

“You’re disgusting, you know that?”

The two burst into laughter at their antics, Phil leaning affectionately into Dan. He nuzzled into his hair as he tried to stifle his laughter. When their laughter finally died down, Phil sighed contently.

“You’re a nerd,” Phil mumbled into Dan’s hair.

“So are you.” Dan gently adjusted his grip on Phil so that the two were comfortably cuddling.

Phil melted even more into Dan’s grip. He lifted his head for a moment to kiss Dan’s dimple. 

Dan blushed, smiling even more. “Bro, your masculinity,” he said in a deep, manly voice.

“I don’t need masculinity when I have you, bro,” Phil replied in the same voice.  
“Bro.” Dan giggled, giddy with affection for his best friend. 

Phil poked Dan’s cheek. “Make me some dinner, bro?”

“Really Phil?” Dan groaned. He would have protested more, but Phil was giving him the sad puppy eyes that Dan couldn’t say no to. Dan sighed in defeat. 

“Fine.”

“I think you meant to say, ‘anything for you bro’.” 

Dan considered shoving Phil off his lap. “I hate you.”

Phil giggled, his tongue poking out. “You know you love me. Now, food.”

Dan rolled his eyes, smiling. “Whatever, nerd.”

The two headed inside, Phil teasing Dan the whole way. Though Dan pretended to be offended, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Be a good bro and get me some chocolate.”  
“If you say bro one more time, Phil, I swear to god-”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feel free to leave a prompt!


End file.
